Quo vadis/Rozdział 11
Tej nocy Winicjusz nie kładł się wcale. W czas jakiś po odejściu Petroniusza, gdy jęki smaganych niewolników nie mogły ukoić ani jego bólu, ani wściekłości, zebrał gromadę innych sług i na ich czele późną już nocą wypadł na poszukiwanie Ligii. Zwiedził dzielnicę eskwilińską, potem Suburę, Vicus Sceleratus i wszystkie przyległe zaułki. Po czym obszedłszy Kapitol, przez most Fabrycjusza przedostał się na wyspę, za czym, przebiegł część miasta zatybrzańską. Lecz była to gonitwa bez celu, gdyż sam nie miał nadziei odnalezienia Ligii i jeśli jej szukał, to głównie dlatego, by zapełnić czymkolwiek noc straszną. Jakoż wrócił do domu dopiero o świtaniu, gdy już w mieście poczęły się zjawiać wozy i muły przekupniów jarzyn i gdy piekarze otwierali już sklepy. Wróciwszy kazał uprzątnąć ciało Gula, którego nikt nie śmiał tknąć dotąd, następnie tych niewolników, którym odbito Ligię, kazał wysłać do wiejskich ergastulów, co było karą straszniejszą niemal od śmierci, wreszcie, rzuciwszy się na wysłaną ławę w atrium, począł bezładnie rozmyślać, jakim sposobem odnajdzie i zabierze Ligię. Wyrzec się jej, stracić ją, nie zobaczyć jej więcej wydawało mu się niepodobieństwem i na samą myśl o tym ogarniał go szał. Samowolna natura młodego żołnierza pierwszy raz w życiu trafiła na opór, na inną niezłomną wolę, i wprost nie mogła pojąć, jak to być może, by ktoś śmiał stawać w poprzek jego żądzy. Winicjusz wolałby raczej, żeby świat i miasto zapadły w gruzy, niż żeby on nie miał dopiąć tego, czego chciał. Odjęto mu czarę rozkoszy niemal sprzed ust, więc wydało mu się, iż spełniło się coś niesłychanego, wołającego o pomstę do praw boskich i ludzkich. Lecz przede wszystkim nie chciał i nie mógł się pogodzić z losem, albowiem nigdy niczego tak nie pragnął w życiu jak Ligii. Zdawało mu się, że nie potrafi bez niej istnieć. Nie umiał sobie odpowiedzieć, co zrobiłby bez niej jutro, jakby mógł przeżyć dni następne. Chwilami porywał go na nią gniew bliski obłędu. Chciałby ją mieć po to, by ją bić, włóczyć za włosy do cubiculów i pastwić się nad nią, to znów porywała go straszna tęsknota za jej głosem, postacią, oczyma, i czuł, że gotów by był leżeć u jej nóg. Wołał na nią, gryzł palce, obejmował głowę rękoma. Zmuszał się ze wszystkich sił, by myśleć spokojnie o jej odzyskaniu, i nie mógł. Przez głowę przelatywały mu tysiączne środki i sposoby, ale jedne od drugich szaleńsze. Wreszcie błysnęła mu myśl, że nikt inny jej nie odbił, tylko Aulus, że w najgorszym razie Aulus musiał wiedzieć, gdzie ona się ukrywa. I zerwał się, by biec do domu Aulusów. Jeśli mu jej nie oddadzą, jeśli nie ulękną się gróźb, pójdzie do cezara, oskarży starego wodza o nieposłuszeństwo i uzyska na niego wyrok śmierci, ale przedtem wydobędzie z nich wyznanie, gdzie jest Ligia. Lecz jeśli ją oddadzą, nawet dobrowolnie, i tak się pomści. Przyjęli go wprawdzie w dom i pielęgnowali, ale to nic. Tą jedną krzywdą uwolnili go od wszelkiej wdzięczności. Tu mściwa i zawzięta jego dusza poczęła się lubować myślą o rozpaczy Pomponii Grecyny, gdy staremu Aulusowi centurion przyniesie wyrok śmierci. Był zaś niemal pewny, że go uzyska. Pomoże mu w tym Petroriusz. Zresztą i sam cezar nie odmawia niczego swym towarzyszom augustianom, chyba że mu nakazuje odmówić osobista niechęć lub żądza. I nagle serce zamarło w nim niemal pod wpływem strasznego przypuszczenia. A nuż to sam cezar odbił Ligię? Wszyscy wiedzieli, że cezar często szukał w nocnych rozbojach rozrywek wśród nudów. Nawet Petroniusz przyjmował udział w tych zabawach. Głównym ich celem było wprawdzie chwytanie kobiet i podrzucanie ich na płaszczu żołnierskim aż do omdlenia. Jednakże sam Nero nazywał czasami owe wyprawy "połowem pereł"; zdarzało się bowiem, że w głębi dzielnic zamieszkałych przez rojną ubogą ludność wyławiano prawdziwą perłę wdzięku i młodości. Wówczas sagatio, jak nazywano podrzucanie na żołnierskiej guni, zmieniało się na prawdziwe porwanie i "perłę" odsyłano albo na Palatyn, albo do którejś z niezliczonych willi cezara, albo wreszcie Nero odstępował ją któremu z towarzyszów. Tak mogło zdarzyć się z Ligią. Cezar przypatrywał się jej w czasie uczty i Winicjusz ani na chwilę nie wątpił, że musiała mu się wydać najpiękniejszą z kobiet, jakie dotąd widział. Jakżeby mogło być inaczej! Wprawdzie Nero ją miał u siebie na Palatynie i mógł otwarcie zatrzymać, lecz jak słusznie mówił Petroniusz, cezar nie miał odwagi w zbrodniach i mogąc działać otwarcie, wolał zawsze działać tajemnie. Tym razem mogła go do tego skłonić i obawa przed Poppeą. Winicjuszowi przyszło teraz do głowy, że Aulusowie może by nie śmieli porywać przemocą dziewczyny podarowanej mu przez cezara. Kto by zresztą śmiał? Czy może ów olbrzymi Lig z błękitnymi oczyma, który odważył się jednak wejść do triclinium i wynieść ją z uczty na ręku? Ale gdzieżby się z nią schronił, dokądby ją mógł zaprowadzić? Nie, niewolnik nie zdobyłby się na to. Zatem nie uczynił tego nikt inny jak cezar. Na tę myśl Winicjuszowi pociemniało w oczach i krople potu pokryły mu czoło. W takim razie Ligia była straconą na zawsze. Można ją było wyrwać z każdych innych rąk, lecz nie z takich. Teraz z większą niż przedtem słusznością mógł powtarzać: Vae misero mihi! Wyobraźnia przedstawiła mu Ligię w ramionach Nerona i po raz pierwszy w życiu zrozumiał, że są myśli, których człowiek po prostu znieść nie może. Dopiero teraz poznał, jak ją pokochał. Jak tonącemu przesuwa się błyskawicznie przez pamięć całe jego życie, tak jemu poczęła się przesuwać Ligia. Widział ją i słyszał każde jej słowo. Widział ją przy fontannie, widział u Aulusów i na uczcie. Czuł ją znów blisko, czuł zapach jej włosów, ciepło jej ciała, rozkosz pocałunków, którymi na uczcie rozgniatał jej niewinne usta. Wydała mu się stokroć piękniejszą, pożądańszą, słodszą, stokroć więcej jedyną, wybraną spośród wszystkich śmiertelnych i wszystkich bóstw niż kiedykolwiek. I gdy pomyślał, że to wszystko, co tak wszczepiło mu się w serce, co stało się krwią i życiem, mógł posiąść Nero, chwycił go ból zupełnie fizyczny, tak straszny, że chciało mu się bić głową o ściany atrium, póki jej nie roztrzaska. Czuł, że może oszaleć i że oszalałby z pewnością, gdyby mu jeszcze nie pozostawała zemsta. Lecz jak poprzednio wydało mu się, że nie będzie mógł żyć, jeśli Ligii nie odzyska, tak obecnie, że nie będzie mógł umrzeć, póki jej nie pomści. Ta jedna myśl sprawiała mu niejaką ulgę. "Będę twoim Kasjuszem Chereą!" - powtarzał sobie, myśląc o Neronie. Po chwili chwyciwszy w ręce ziemi z waz kwiatowych otaczających impluvium, wykonał straszną przysięgę Erebowi, Hekacie i własnym domowym larom, że zemsty dokona. I doznał istotnie ulgi. Miał przynajmniej dla czego żyć i czym zapełnić dnie i noce. Po czym zaniechawszy myśli udania się do Aulusów kazał się nieść na Palatyn. Po drodze myślał, że jeśli go nie dopuszczą do cezara lub zechcą sprawdzać, czy nie ma przy sobie broni, to będzie dowód, że Ligię porwał cezar. Broni jednak nie wziął. Stracił przytomność w ogóle, lecz jak zwykle ludzie pochłonięci jedną myślą, zachował ją w tym, co się tyczyło zemsty. Nie chciał, by mu spełzła przedwcześnie. Prócz tego pragnął przede wszystkim zobaczyć Akte, sądził bowiem, że od niej może dowiedzieć się prawdy. Chwilami przebłyskiwała mu nadzieja, że może zobaczy Ligię, i na tę myśl poczynał drżeć. Nuż bowiem cezar porwał ją nie wiedząc, kogo porywa, i dziś mu ją wróci? Ale po chwili odrzucił to przypuszczenie. Gdyby chciano mu ją odesłać, odesłano by wczoraj. Akte jedna mogła wszystko wyjaśnić i ją przed innymi należało zobaczyć. Utwierdziwszy się w tym, kazał niewolnikom przyśpieszyć kroku, po drodze zaś rozmyślał bezładnie to o Ligii, to o zemście. Słyszał, że kapłani egipskiej bogini Pacht umieją sprowadzać choroby, na kogo zechcą, i postanowił dowiedzieć się od nich o sposobie. Na Wschodzie mówiono mu także, że Żydzi mają jakieś zaklęcia, za pomocą których pokrywają wrzodami ciała nieprzyjaciół. Między niewolnikami miał w domu kilkunastu Żydów, obiecał sobie więc, że za powrotem każe ich ćwiczyć, póki mu tej tajemnicy nie wyjawią. Z największą jednak rozkoszą myślał o krótkim mieczu rzymskim, który wytacza strumienie krwi, takie właśnie, jakie wytrysły z Kajusa Kaliguli i potworzyły niestarte plamy na kolumnie portyku. Gotów był teraz wymordować cały Rzym, a gdyby jacy mściwi bogowie obiecali mu, że wszyscy ludzie wymrą z wyjątkiem jego i Ligii, byłby się na to zgodził. Przed łukiem zebrał całą przytomność i na widok straży pretoriańskiej pomyślał, że jeśli mu będą czynili choćby najmniejsze trudności przy wejściu, to będzie dowód, że Ligia jest z woli cezara w pałacu. Lecz pryncypilarny centurion uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i postąpiwszy kilka kroków rzekł: - Witaj, szlachetny trybunie. Jeśli pragniesz złożyć pokłon cezarowi, na złą trafiłeś chwilę i nie wiem, czy będziesz mógł go zobaczyć. - Co się stało? - spytał Winicjusz. - Boska mała Augusta zachorowała niespodzianie od dnia wczorajszego. Cezar i Augusta Poppea są przy niej wraz z lekarzami, których z całego miasta wezwano. Był to wypadek ważny. Cezar, gdy mu się urodziła ta córka, szalał po prostu ze szczęścia i przyjął ją extra humanum gaudium. Przedtem jeszcze senat polecał najuroczyściej bogom łono Poppei. Czyniono wota i wyprawiano w Ancjum, gdzie nastąpiło rozwiązanie, wspaniałe igrzyska, a oprócz tego wzniesiono świątynię dwom Fortunom. Nero, który w niczym nie umiał zachować miary, bez miary również kochał to dziecię, Poppei zaś było ono także drogim, choćby dlatego, że umacniało jej stanowisko i wpływ czyniło nieprzepartym. Od zdrowia i życia małej Augusty mogły zależeć losy całego imperium, lecz Winicjusz tak był zajęty sobą, własną sprawą i własną miłością, że nie zwróciwszy prawie uwagi na wiadomość centuriona, odrzekł: - Chcę widzieć się tylko z Akte. I przeszedł. Lecz Akte zajęta była także przy dziecku i musiał czekać na nią długo. Nadeszła dopiero koło południa z twarzą zmęczoną i bladą, która na widok Winicjusza pobladła jeszcze bardziej. - Akte - zawołał chwytając jej ręce Winicjusz i ciągnąc ją na środek atrium - gdzie jest Ligia? - Chciałam się ciebie o to zapytać - odrzekła patrząc mu z wyrzutem w oczy. A on, jakkolwiek przyrzekał sobie, że wybada ją spokojnie, ścisnął znów dłońmi głowę i począł powtarzać z twarzą ściągniętą przez ból i gniew: - Nie ma jej. Porwano mi ją w drodze! Po chwili jednak opamiętał się i zbliżywszy swą twarz do twarzy Akte, począł mówić przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Akte... Jeśli ci życie miłe, jeśli nie chcesz stać się przyczyną nieszczęść, których nie potrafisz sobie nawet wyobrazić, odpowiedz mi prawdę: czy nie cezar ją odbił? - Cezar nie wychodził wczoraj z pałacu. - Na cień matki twojej, na wszystkich bogów! Czy nie ma jej w pałacu? - Na cień matki mojej, Marku, nie masz jej w pałacu i nie cezar ją odbił. Od wczoraj zachorowała mała Augusta i Nero nie oddala się od jej kołyski. Winicjusz odetchnął. To, co wydawało mu się najstraszniejszym, przestało mu grozić. - A więc - rzekł siadając na ławie i zaciskając pięści - porwali ją Aulusowie i w takim razie biada im! - Aulus Plaucjusz był tu dziś rano. Nie mógł się ze mną widzieć, gdyż byłam zajęta przy dziecku, ale wypytywał o Ligię Epafrodyta i innych ze służby cesarskiej, a potem oświadczył im, że przyjdzie jeszcze, aby się widzieć ze mną. - Chciał odwrócić od siebie podejrzenia. Gdyby nie wiedział, co się stało z Ligią, byłby przyszedł szukać jej do mego domu. - Zostawił mi kilka słów na tabliczce, z których zobaczysz, że wiedząc, iż Ligia została zabrana z jego domu przez cezara na twoje i Petroniusza żądanie, spodziewał się, iż zostanie tobie odesłana, i dziś rano był w twoim domu, gdzie mu powiedziano, co się stało. To rzekłszy poszła do cubiculum i po chwili wróciła z tabliczką, którą jej zostawił Aulus. Winicjusz przeczytał i zamilkł. Akte zaś zdawała się czytać myśli w jego posępnej twarzy, gdyż po chwili rzekła: - Nie, Marku. Stało się to, czego chciała sama Ligia. - Tyś wiedziała, że ona chce uciec! - wybuchnął Winicjusz. A ona spojrzała na niego swymi mglistymi oczyma niemal surowo. - Wiedziałam, że nie chce zostać twoją nałożnicą. - A ty czym byłaś całe życie? - Ja byłam przedtem niewolnicą. Lecz Winicjusz nie przestał się burzyć. Cezar darował mu Ligię, więc on nie potrzebuje pytać, czym była przedtem. Wynajdzie ją choćby pod ziemią i uczyni z niej wszystko, co mu się podoba. Tak jest! Będzie jego nałożnicą. Każe ją chłostać, ilekroć mu się podoba. Gdy mu się sprzykrzy, odda ją ostatniemu ze swoich niewolników albo każe jej obracać żarna w swoich posiadłościach w Afryce. Będzie jej teraz szukał i odnajdzie ją tylko po to, by ją zgnieść, zdeptać i upokorzyć. I podniecając się coraz bardziej, tracił wszelką miarę do tego stopnia, że nawet Akte poznała, iż zapowiadał więcej, niż byłby zdolny dotrzymać, i że mówi przez niego gniew i męka. Nad męką miałaby litość, lecz przebrana miara wyczerpała jej cierpliwość, tak że wreszcie spytała go, dlaczego do niej przyszedł. Winicjusz nie znalazł na razie odpowiedzi. Przyszedł do niej, bo tak chciał, bo sądził, że udzieli mu jakich wiadomości, ale właściwie przyszedł tylko do cezara, a nie mogąc się z nim zobaczyć wstąpił do niej. Ligia uciekając sprzeciwiła się woli cezara, więc on ubłaga go, by nakazał jej szukać w całym mieście i państwie, choćby przyszło użyć do tego wszystkich legii i przetrząsać kolejno każdy dom w imperium. Petroniusz poprze jego prośbę i poszukiwania rozpoczną się od dziś dnia. Na to Akte rzekła: - Strzeż się, byś jej nie stracił na zawsze wówczas dopiero, gdy ją z rozkazu cezara odnajdą. Winicjusz zmarszczył brwi. - Co to znaczy? - spytał. - Słuchaj mnie, Marku! Wczoraj byłyśmy z Ligią w tutejszych ogrodach i spotkałyśmy Poppeę, a z nią małą Augustę, którą niosła Murzynka Lilith. Wieczorem dziecko zachorowało, a Lilith twierdzi, że zostało urzeczone i że urzekła je ta cudzoziemka, którą spotkały w ogrodach. Jeśli dziecko wyzdrowieje, zapomną o tym, lecz w razie przeciwnym pierwsza Poppea oskarży Ligię o czary, a wówczas, gdziekolwiek ją odnajdą, nie będzie dla niej ratunku. Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym Winicjusz ozwał się: - A może ją urzekła? I mnie urzekła. - Lilith powtarza, że dziecko zaraz zapłakało, gdy je przeniosła koło nas. To prawda! Zapłakało. Pewno wyniesiono je do ogrodów już chore. Marku, szukaj jej sam, gdzie chcesz, ale póki mała Augusta nie wyzdrowieje, nie mów o niej z cezarem, bo ściągniesz na nią pomstę Poppei. Dość już jej oczy płakały przez ciebie i niech wszyscy bogowie strzegą teraz jej biednej głowy. - Ty ją kochasz, Akte? - spytał posępnie Winicjusz. A w oczach wyzwolenicy błysnęły łzy. - Tak! Pokochałam ją. - Bo ci nie odpłaciła nienawiścią jak mnie. Akte popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, jakby wahając się lub jakby pragnąc zbadać, czy mówił szczerze, po czym odrzekła: - Człowieku zapalczywy i ślepy! Ona cię kochała. Winicjusz zerwał się pod wpływem tych słów jak opętany. Nieprawda! Nienawidziła go. Skąd Akte może wiedzieć?! Czy po jednym dniu znajomości Ligia uczyniła jej wyznanie? Co to jest za miłość, która woli tułactwo, hańbę ubóstwa, niepewność jutra, a może i nędzną śmierć - od uwieńczonego domu, w którym czeka z ucztą kochany! Lepiej mu takich rzeczy nie słyszeć, bo gotów oszaleć. Oto nie oddałby tej dziewczyny za wszystkie skarby tego pałacu, a ona uciekła. Co to jest za miłość, która boi się rozkoszy, a płodzi boleść! Kto to pojmie? Kto może zrozumieć? Gdyby nie nadzieja, że ją odnajdzie, to utopiłby w sobie miecz! Miłość się oddaje, nie odbiera. Były chwile u Aulusów, że sam wierzył w bliskie szczęście, ale teraz wie, że go nienawidziła, nienawidzi i umrze z nienawiścią w sercu. Lecz Akte, zwykle bojaźliwa i łagodna, wybuchnęła z kolei oburzeniem. Jakże to on starał się ją pozyskać? Zamiast pokłonić się o nią Aulusowi i Pomponii, odebrał dziecko podstępem rodzicom. Chciał ją uczynić nie żoną, ale nałożnicą, ją, wychowankę zacnego domu, ją, córkę królewską. I sprowadził ją do tego domu zbrodni i sromoty, pokalał jej niewinne oczy widokiem bezecnej uczty, postępował z nią jak z nierządnicą. Zali zapomniał, czym jest dom Aulusów i kim Pomponia Grecyna, która wychowała Ligię? Zali nie ma dość rozumu na to, by odgadnąć, że to są kobiety inne niż Nigidia, niż Kalwia Kryspinilla, niż Poppea i niż te wszystkie, które napotyka w domu cezara? Zali ujrzawszy Ligię nie zrozumiał od razu, że to jest czyste dziewczę, które woli śmierć od hańby? Skądże wie, jakich ona bogów wyznaje i czy nie czystszych, nie lepszych niż nierządna Wenus lub niż Izys, którą czczą rozpustne Rzymianki? Nie! Ligia nie czyniła jej wyznań, ale mówiła jej, że ratunku wygląda od niego, od Winicjusza; miała nadzieję, że on wyprosi dla niej od cezara powrót do domu i że wróci ją Pomponii. A mówiąc o tym płoniła się jak dziewczę, które kocha i ufa. I jej serce biło dla niego, ale on sam przestraszył ją, zraził, oburzył i niechże teraz jej szuka z pomocą żołnierzy cezara, ale niech wie, że jeśli dziecko Poppei umrze, to na nią padnie podejrzenie i zguba jej będzie nieuchronna. Przez gniew i ból Winicjusza poczęło się przeciskać wzruszenie. Wiadomość, że Ligia kochała go, wstrząsnęła do głębi jego duszą. Przypomniał ją sobie w ogrodzie u Aulusów, gdy słuchała jego słów z rumieńcem na twarzy i z oczyma pełnymi światła. Wydało mu się, że wówczas istotnie poczynała go kochać, i nagle ogarnęło go na tę myśl poczucie jakiegoś szczęścia stokroć jeszcze większego niż to, którego pragnął. Pomyślał, że istotnie mógł ją mieć powolną, a w dodatku kochającą. Oto byłaby oprzędła drzwi jego i namaściła je wilczym tłuszczem, a potem zasiadła, jako żona, na owczym runie, u jego ogniska. Oto usłyszałby z jej ust sakramentalne: "Gdzie ty Kajus, tam i ja Kaja", i byłaby na zawsze jego. Czemu on tak nie postąpił? Był przecie gotów. A teraz jej nie ma i może jej nie odnaleźć, a gdyby odnalazł, może ją zgubić, a gdyby nawet nie zgubił, nie zechcą go już ani Aulusowie, ani ona. Tu gniew począł mu znów podnosić włosy na głowie, lecz teraz zwrócił się już nie przeciw Aulusom lub Ligii, lecz przeciw Petroniuszowi. On był wszystkiemu winien. Gdyby nie on, Ligia nie potrzebowałaby się tułać, byłaby jego narzeczoną i żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie wisiałoby nad jej drogą głową. A teraz stało się i za późno naprawiać złe, które się naprawić nie da. - Za późno! I zdawało mu się, że otchłań otworzyła się przed jego nogami. Nie wiedział, co przedsięwziąć, jak postąpić, dokąd się udać. Akte powtórzyła, jak echo, słowo "za późno", które w cudzych ustach zabrzmiało mu jak wyrok śmierci. Rozumiał tylko jedną rzecz, że trzeba mu znaleźć Ligię, bo inaczej stanie się z nim coś złego. I okręciwszy się machinalnie w togę chciał odejść nie żegnając się nawet z Akte, gdy wtem zasłona dzieląca przedsionek od atrium uchyliła się i nagle ujrzał przed sobą żałobną postać Pomponii Grecyny. Widocznie i ona dowiedziała się już o zniknięciu Ligii i sądząc, że jej łatwiej będzie niż Aulusowi widzieć się z Akte, przychodziła do niej po wiadomości. Lecz spostrzegłszy Winicjusza zwróciła ku niemu swą drobną, bladą twarz i po chwili rzekła: - Marku, niech Bóg ci przebaczy krzywdę, jaką wyrządziłeś nam i Ligii. A on stał z czołem spuszczonym, z poczuciem nieszczęścia i winy, nie rozumiejąc, jaki Bóg miał i mógł mu przebaczyć ni dlaczego Pomponia mówiła o przebaczeniu, gdy powinna była mówić o zemście. I wreszcie wyszedł z głową bezradną, pełną ciężkich myśli, ogromnej troski i zdumienia. Na dziedzińcu i pod galerią stały niespokojne gromady ludzi. Między pałacowymi niewolnikami widać było rycerzy i senatorów, którzy przybyli dowiedzieć się o zdrowie małej Augusty, a zarazem pokazać się w pałacu i złożyć dowód swej troskliwości choćby wobec niewolników cezariańskich. Wieść o chorobie "bogini" rozeszła się widać szybko, bo w bramie ukazywały się coraz nowe postacie, a przez otwór łuku widać było całe tłumy. Niektórzy z przybywających widząc, że Winicjusz wychodził z pałacu, zaczepiali go o nowiny, lecz on nie odpowiadając na pytania szedł przed siebie, dopóki Petroniusz, który także przybył już po wiadomości, nie potrącił go omal piersią i nie zatrzymał. Winicjusz byłby niechybnie zawrzał na jego widok i dopuścił się jakiego bezprawia w pałacu cezara, gdyby nie to, że od Akte wyszedł jak złamany, w takim wyczerpaniu i pognębieniu, że chwilowo opuściła go nawet wrodzona mu zapalczywość. Odsunął jednak Petroniusza i chciał przejść, lecz ów zatrzymał go prawie przemocą. - Jak się ma boska? - spytał. Ale owa przemoc rozdrażniła znów Winicjusza i wzburzyła go w jednej chwili. - Niech piekło pochłonie ją i cały ten dom! - odpowiedział ściskając zęby. - Milcz, nieszczęśliwy! - rzekł Petroniusz i rozejrzawszy się naokół dodał pośpiesznie: - Chcesz wiedzieć coś o Ligii, to chodź ze mną. Nie! Tu nic nie powiem! Chodź ze mną, powiem ci moje domysły w lektyce. I otoczywszy ramieniem młodego człowieka wyprowadził go co prędzej z pałacu. Lecz o to mu głównie chodziło, gdyż nowin nie miał żadnych. Natomiast będąc człowiekiem zaradnym i mając mimo wczorajszego oburzenia dużo współczucia dla Winicjusza, a wreszcie poczuwając się poniekąd do odpowiedzialności za wszystko, co się stało, już był coś przedsięwziął i gdy wsiedli do lektyki, rzekł: - Przy wszystkich bramach kazałem czuwać moim niewolnikom, dawszy im dokładny opis dziewczyny i tego olbrzyma, który ją u cezara wyniósł z uczty, nie ma bowiem wątpliwości, że to on ją odbił. Słuchaj mnie! Być może, że Aulusowie zechcą ją ukryć w której ze swych wiejskich posiadłości, a w takim razie będziemy wiedzieli, w którą stronę ją uprowadzą. Jeśli zaś przy bramach jej nie dostrzegą, to będzie dowód, że została w mieście, i dziś jeszcze w mieście rozpoczniemy poszukiwania. - Aulusowie nie wiedzą, gdzie ona jest - odrzekł Winicjusz. - Masz-li pewność, że tak jest? - Widziałem Pomponię. Oni szukają jej także. - Wczoraj nie mogła z miasta wyjść, bo nocą bramy zamknięte. Dwóch z moich ludzi krąży koło każdej bramy. Jeden ma iść w ślad za Ligią i za olbrzymem, drugi wróci natychmiast, by dać znać. Jeśli jest w mieście, znajdziemy ją, bo owego Liga, choćby po wzroście i barkach, rozpoznać łatwo. Szczęśliwyś, że nie porwał jej cezar, mogę cię zaś upewnić, że nie, bo na Palatynie nie ma dla mnie tajemnic. Lecz Winicjusz wybuchnął więcej jeszcze żalem niż gniewem i głosem przerywanym przez wzruszenie począł Petroniuszowi opowiadać, co słyszał od Akte, i jakie nowe niebezpieczeństwa zawisły nad głową Ligii, tak straszne, że wobec nich, znalazłszy zbiegów, trzeba będzie ukrywać ją jak najstaranniej przed Poppeą. Po czym jął wyrzucać gorzko Petroniuszowi jego rady. Gdyby nie on, wszystko by poszło inaczej. Ligia byłaby u Aulusów, a on, Winicjusz, mógłby ją widywać codziennie i byłby szczęśliwszy od cezara. I unosząc się w miarę opowiadania, poddawał się coraz bardziej wzruszeniu, aż wreszcie łzy żalu i wściekłości poczęły mu kapać z oczu. Petroniusz zaś, który wprost nie spodziewał się, by młody człowiek mógł kochać i pożądać do tego stopnia, widząc te łzy rozpaczy mówił sobie w duchu z pewnym zdziwieniem: - O, potężna pani Cypru! Ty jedna królujesz bogom i ludziom! góra strony Quo vadis 11